Kim JungHun
by Turqoiseleaf
Summary: M for "surprise". Kim Junghun, atau yang 3 hari lalu dipanggil Oh Sehun, sekarang sudah bahagia bersama Kris. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan olehnya, Kris pun berusaha mewujudkan hal itu dan bermain menjadi "Tuhan" agar impian Junghun terwujud. EXO. SEHUN. KRIS. R&R. friendship. romance. tragedy.


Sehun menghela nafas. Dia tahu akan begini jadinya.

Semua hyungnya terlelap, tak satu pun yang membangunkannya untuk segera mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Hei, jangan salahkan Sehun. Usianya masih 18. Dan demi boneka Ace Kris hyung, Jongin bahkan tamat lebih cepat darinya.

Yah, tentu saja. Jongin tidak bersekolah di School of Art yang terkenal di kalangan para artis yang kini menjadi sekolah tempat Sehun belajar.

Jongin hanya menghabiskan 3 tahun di SMA sedang dia 4 tahun. Tentu saja, sebab lulusan sekolah ini nantinya diharapkan bakal meledak bahkan saat mereka baru menjajaki masa debut.

Sehun menggosok matanya pelan sambil menguap. Mata mengantuknya jatuh ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat.

Bagus, 30 menit lagi bel sekolahnya akan berteriak nyaring. Dan itu sama sekali tidak bagus, khusus bagi Oh Sehun. Sebab yang mengajar pagi ini adalah Amber 'galak' Liu. Guru 'setengah-setengah' itu selalu berhasil membuat Sehun terheran heran. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang sependek dia berhasil membuat Sehun bergidik.

Kadang...hanya terkadang, Sehun melirik dada rata wanita itu. Dan setelahnya dipastikan, Sehun bakal tenggelam dan terpekur dalam keheranan dan lamunan pervertnya.

Sehun berlari keluar kamar setelah memastikan dia membawa pekerjaan rumah yang semalam ia kerjakan sendiri. Tanpa bantuan Kyungsoo atau pun Yixing yang pintar.

Duk!

Mata kakinya terantuk meja kecil milik Luhan. Kakinya melompat-lompat tak seimbang sambil mengumpat kesal. Matanya menatap kulit putih yang kini memerah berdenyut pedih.

"Sial!"

Meja hyungnya satu itu selalu berserakan benda-benda tidak penting. Rubiks yang dari model sederhana sampai luar biasa rumit, mini figure naruto yang tidak disusun rapi, buku-buku biografi tokoh yang berasal dari negeri asalnya, bahkan buku hitam bertuliskan Diary besar-besar dengan warna putih itu pun tergeletak asal di sudut meja. Sehun meragukan isinya jurnal harian Luhan. Mungkin saja isinya 100 kehebatan Xi Luhan yang ditulis dengan crayon.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya sambil masih mendesis menahan pedih di mata kakinya.

Matanya menatap bosan meja makan yang sejak semalam kosong. Kyungsoo dan Yixing gak mau repot-repot membuatkan sesuatu untuknya.

Mata Sehun kini beralih ke dapur dan menangkap sesisir pisang yang buahnya tinggal satu. Jari kurusnya memutar dan mencabut pisang dari sisirnya.

Oke, setidaknya bisa menganjal lambungnya sampai jam istirahat nanti.

Sehun berlari kecil menuju ruang depan dorm mencari sepasang sepatu putih kesukaannya.

Ah sial, 3 hari yang lalu dia ingat Jongin memakainya untuk pergi berjalan-jalan bersama Monggu. Memang, Sehun setuju kalau Monggu itu harus menurunkan berat badannya sedikit, malah dia yang mengusulkan Jongin untuk membawa Monggu ke taman saat itu...tapi tetap saja, kenapa harus sepatu kesukaannya?

Sehun menghela nafas bosan dan mengambil sepatu dongker milik Luhan. Sehun yakin Luhan gak bakal keberatan. Sebab dia tidak si pelit Jongdae.

"Aku berangkat sekolah!!" Pamit Sehun sambil menutup pintu dorm pelan.

"Ada banyak genre musik dunia, mulai dari Pop, Rock, Alternative...Oh Sehun!"

Sehun terbelalak saat suara Amber memanggilnya.

"Perhatikan atau keluar."

Giginya bergemeletuk kesal dan matanya mendelik Juniel yang terkikik di sebelahnya.

 _Bad day_...

Sehun enggan pulang cepat. Toh hyungdeulnya gak bakal repot-repot mau menyambutnya.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan counter bubble tea.

Hidungnya menangkap sesuatu yang manis khas bubble tea choco yang menjadi favoritnya.

Sehun sibuk merogoh kantung sekolahnya sambil berkata,

"Seperti biasa ya hyung." Katanya sambil masih tetap menghitung lembaran lembaran kumal miliknya.

"Maaf..."

Sehun mendongak ketika mendengar suara asing yang menyahutnya.

"Hm? Kemana Changmin hyung?"

"Dia sedang sakit, aku menggantikannya sementara." Jelas penjaga counter asing itu. Bahkan Sehun gak mau repot-repot melihat _name tag_ nya. Dia berpikir, orang ini benar-benar berniat melengkapi hari buruknya. Tentu saja, sebab Sehun harus mengatakan pesanan _special_ nya pada orang baru di depannya ini.

Sambil menghela nafas, Sehun menatap si penjaga counter.

"Bubble tea choco dengan air hangat-ingat! Jangan air panas. Rasio susu dan teh 3 banding 1. Jangan susu skim! Aku membencinya. Masukkan pearl tapi jangan terlalu banyak sampai-sampai aku hanya meminum pearl, tapi juga jangan terlalu sedikit sampai membuatku mencari-carinya dengan sedotan." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

"Apa kau bisa membuatnya?" Tanya Sehun malas.

Orang asing itu sedikit terpaku, sebab dia tidak sempat mencatatnya.

"Baiklah...silahkan menunggu." Jawab nya ragu-ragu sambil menyerahkan nomor antrian 23.

Sehun berjalan menuju kursi tunggu yang bagian tengahnya kosong. Oh sial, Sehun terbiasa menunggu di bagian ujung, tempat favoritnya. Bukannya di bagian tengah yang diapit seorang ibu dengan anak kecil dan seorang kakek berbau rokok yang menyengat.

Sehun lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponsel putih yang banyak sekali notifikasi.

Dia melihat ada banyak chat dari teman-temannya, ya, tidak ada satu pun dari hyungdeulnya.

Jarinya gak butuh repot-repot membuka chat membosankan itu. Oh Sehun tipe pria cuek yang membuat para gadis menggeram kesal karena keangkuhannya.

Hey, tidak masalahkan? Orang punya kesibukan masing-masing.

Lebih tepatnya, punya sifat masing masing.

Plek!

Sehun terbelalak saat pahanya terasa dingin dan telinganya menangkap suara tangis anak kecil yang ributnya bukan main.

"Wah, maaf nak. Celanamu jadi kotor." Ibu itu menggendong anaknya yang sedang menangis sambil berusaha membersihkan celana Sehun dari es krim sialan milik anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa bu." Ucap Sehun sambil mengambil tisu dari ibu itu.

Dalam hati dia mengumpat,

'Iya! Celanaku jadi kotor! Kenapa semua nya ingin menghancurkan hariku sih?!'

"23!"

Sehun mendongak mendengar nomor antriannya dipanggil. Dia beranjak dari sana dan menyandang tasnya kembali.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sehun sambil membayar.

Langkahnya terus bergerak menyusuri trotoar ramai menuju dorm. Sehun menyeruput bubble tea pesanannya sambil melirik-lirik tas, sepatu atau topi yang dipajang di toko-toko yang berjejer di sampingnya.

Mungkin dia bisa membelinya satu, kalau saja Tao gak meminjam uangnya kemarin lusa.

"Aish! Apa nih?! Kok kental!!" Sehun menatap jijik bubble teanya.

"Sialan, pasti ini susu skim!! Ah! Benar benar siiiaaalll!" Dia melempar bubble teanya ke tong sampah dengan beringas mengundang perhatian beberapa pejalan kaki.

Mungkin lebih baik dia pulang sekarang.

Dorm sepi. Tidak ada suara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ribut bermain game di ruang tengah. Tidak ada suara Tao yang merengek tentang Gucci. Tidak ada suara dentingan spatula di dapur. Juga tidak ada suara Luhan yang mengeluh tentang wajah cantiknya.

Sehun sama sekali tidak mengharapkan semua itu kok.

"Aku pulang Hyungdeul!!" Ucapnya sambil melepas sepatu dan berjalan santai menuju kamar pertama.

Tangannya membuka pintu itu dan tersenyum melihat Joonmyun terbaring di kasurnya dengan mulut terbuka ngeri, Jongdae terduduk di sudut ruangan dengan sebuah garpu menembus dadanya, serta Luhan yang tertelungkup di kasurnya dan tak lupa genangan cairan kental membanjiri sprei birunya.

Kamar terasa hening dan...berbau amis.

"Bersenang-senang tanpaku rupanya." Ucap Sehun sambil menutup pintu dan beranjak menuju pintu kedua.

Cklek!

Tao menyambutnya dengan pandangan terbelalak ngeri dan Jongin...pria itu berada di kamar mandi entah bagaimana kondisinya.

Lagi-lagi Sehun tersenyum.

Dia beralih ke kamar ketiga.

Cklek!

Chanyeol tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu, sempat membuat Sehun sulit mendorong pintu untuk masuk.

Baekhyun, entah bagaimana, pria itu kini berada di atas kasur dengan pinggang keatas jatuh kebawah membuat wajahnya menabrak lantai kamar.

Minseok terduduk di depan laptop yang menyala dengan sebuah pensil merah muda di belakang kepalanya dan menembus otak kecilnya.

"Seleramu payah Minseok hyung." Cemooh Sehun sambil terkikik dan berjalan menuju pintu terakhir.

Cklek!

Yixing berada di sisi kiri kamar meninggalkan jejak merah di lantai. Kyungsoo, pria itu sepertinya sedang ada di _bath up_ , karena itu Sehun tidak menggunakan _bath up_ dan lebih memilih menggunakan _shower_ saja. Yah, mandi seruangan dengan Kyungsoo tidak terlalu buruk, pikir Sehun.

"Ah...capeknya. Hyung tahu? Aku mengalami hari yang buruk. Bahkan aku gak bisa menikmati bubble tea choco ku. Sial."

"Aku rindu Kris hyung..."

Minggu, 23 Januari.

Ditemukan 10 mayat di sebuah dorm boyband terkenal di daerah Cheondamdong. Kondisi mayat-mayat tersebut benar-benar mengenaskan. Berdasarkan hasil otopsi, diketahui mereka semua dibunuh pada hari yang sama yaitu 5 hari yang lalu. Gedung milik SM Entertainment lantai 17 itu kini diaman kan polisi. Belum diketahui siapa pelaku dan apa yang sudah terjadi dibalik peristiwa naas tersebut. Polisi mengatakan, Oh Sehun (18) menghilang dan saat ini sedang dicari keberadaannya. Pihak berwajib telah mengerahkan pasukannya untuk menuntas kasus mengerikan yang meledak di masyarakat saat ini. Beberapa mengatakan, bahwa Oh Sehun terlibat dalam semua ini. Namun, polisi belum bisa mengatakan apapun sebab bukti-bukti masih dikumpulkan.

Sebuah senyum terulas di wajah tirus dan pucat itu. Matanya menatap santai koran pagi yang tiba di tempat tinggal barunya.

Kim Junghun...atau 3 hari yang lalu dipanggil Oh Sehun, kini menyeruput susu dingin dari kulkasnya.

"Cari saja kalau bisa."

Cklek!

Pandangan Junghun teralihkan ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Aku belikan kau bubble tea choco." Ucap pria itu sambil duduk di atas kasur di samping Junghun.

"Susu skim?"

"Ya enggaklah. Kau kira aku lupa? Meski sudah setahun gak bersama dengan mu, mana mungkin aku lupa."

Junghun tertawa senang menampakkan _eyesmile_ nya.

"Terimakasih Kris hyung. Setahun emang lama sekali. Kau tahu, aku selalu kesepian." Junghun menelan pearl dengan nikmat. Kris terkekeh. Tangannya terjulur menuju kupluk yang menutupi kepala Junghun.

"Setelah ini minum obat lalu-"

"Tidur. Iya hyung aku tahu. Berhentilah cerewet seperti itu. Kau semakin memuakkan."

"Ck, dasar."

Kris melihat koran pagi di atas pangkuan Junghun.

"Berita cepat sekali menyebar, tapi penegak hukum terlalu lamban." Cemooh Kris sambil mengambil koran itu.

"Biarlah SM panik kehilangan mesin pencetak uangnya. Dan kurasa, aku bisa beristirahat tenang."

"Hei, apa maksudmu?"

"Hyung tahu, aku gak bakalan sembuh dari kanker otak sialan ini. Aku bahkan sudah botak hyung. Aku lelah memakai rambut palsu terus selama ini. Mereka kira enak?"

Junghun menggertakkan giginya geram. _cordy_ noona emang sialan, pikirnya.

"Jangan begitu...kau kira setahun itu sebentar? Aku menunggumu melakukan itu selama ini bocah. Dan aku tak menyangka...kau akan sesadis itu pada hyungdeul mu. Intinya, jangan sia-siakan waktuku yang berharga demi menunggumu untuk hidup denganku. Aku gak bakal biarkan kau mati, tenanglah." Kris mendekat memeluk Junghun sayang.

"Kau benar-benar berusaha bertingkah seperti Tuhan hah? Dasar hyung bodoh." Ucap Junghun sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kris.

"Diam dan tidurlah..."

"Hyung..."

"Ng?"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa sesadis itu pada mereka?"

"Kenapa?"

( _flashback_ )

"Sehun! Cepatlah! Manajer sudah marah-marah!" Joonmyun membuka kamar Sehun dengan keras.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Kau bahkan belum mandi, aish! Kami tunggu di luar. Jangan lama-lama." Joonmyun menutup pintu kamar meninggalkan Sehun yang sedari tadi menutup mulut dan hidungnya.

Sehun terdiam beberapa detik sebelum melihat telapak tangannya yang memerah.

"Sial! Jangan keluar bodoh..." Gumam Sehun.

"Sehun, pakai ini sebelum member lainnya masuk." Ucap _cordy_ noona.

Sehun mengangguk dan mengambil rambut palsu pirang dari wanita itu. Yah, pihak perusahaan berusaha menutup nutupi penyakit Sehun bahkan dari member EXO sendiri.

Mereka takut, member lain bakal khawatir dan itu akan mengganggu pekerjaan mereka. Mengganggu konsentrasi pencetak uang mereka.

Begitu pikir perusahaan, dan Sehun menyetujuinya...sampai,

"Sehun?" Tao terdiam saat dirinya masuk seenaknya ke dalam kamar mandi. Sehun berdiri di sana dengan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya...dan bukannya di kepala.

"Rambutmu...mana?" Tanya Tao.

"Uhm...itu hyung...gaya baru."

"Benarkah? Tapi...hahahah! Serius deh! Botak bukan modelnya lagi."

Sehun tertawa memaksa.

"Kau tahu? Kukira kau kena penyakit kanker yang kaya di film-film itu." Ucap Tao seraya menutup pintu.

Sehun terdiam menatap lantai kamar mandi sambil mendengar tawa Tao meledak di luar sana disusul tawa member lain.

Sehun menutup hidungnya lagi,

akh...keluar lagi.

"Kau...kanker otak?! Benarkah itu Sehun?!" Kyungsoo terbelalak melihat Sehun dan obat-obatan yang berserakan di atas kasur. Karena panik saat pintu kamarnya dibuka, Sehun tak sengaja menjatuhkan obat-obatannya membuat Kyungsoo mengetahui rahasianya.

"Iya hyung...kumohon jangan bilang ke-"

"Hei, makan siang sudah...ada apa ini?" Tanya Yixing di ambang pintu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah tak berniat menatap Sehun dan berbalik keluar kamar membuat Yixing terdiam seolah mengerti. Yixing pun ikut berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar setelah menghela nafas lelah.

Sehun terdiam di sana...mendengar apa yang hyungdeulnya katakan di ruang makan.

"Kukira...kita akan baik-baik saja dengan 10 member..." Ucap leader, Kim Joonmyun.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam?" Kris bertanya.

Junghun tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Kris di atas kasur hangatnya.

"Tidak ada hyung...mungkin waktu itu...aku kerasukan." Kekeh Sehun.

"Kau aneh. Ya sudah. Tidur cepat. Tanganku pegal lama-lama memelukmu terus."

"Jangan pergi." Gumam Sehun sambil menutup mata.

"Kau yang jangan pergi..." Ucap Kris dalam hati dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kris rasa, penderitaan mereka berdua sudah berakhir.

Setelah perusahaan memeras tenaga mereka, memperlakukan mereka seperti robot, dan mengabaikan penyakit Sehun, Kris pikir dirinya dan Sehun akan bahagia setelah ini.

Dia pikir, ini saatnya giliran mereka -perusahaan-, yang menangis.

Karena Kris sendiri sudah lelah menangis...begitupun Sehun.

Note from author:

Another old ffn~ enjoy and RR yah


End file.
